Rotten Girl
by Shintaro Arisa-chan
Summary: Miku cemburu sama Luka. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Bad Summary! RnR, please!


Shintaro Arisa-chan present…

Rotten Girl, Grosteque Love (Stalker) (Christmas Version)

Hahaha… seharusnya fic ini diupdate aktu natal, tapi aku lupa! Gak apa-apa'kan?

Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine. Yang punya Vocaloid adalah Yamaha Corporation dan Crypton Future Media (author cuma tahu itu, sebenernya banyak sih.. tapi malas nulisnya)

Warning : Death chara, AU, OOC, alur berantakan, miss typo(s), typo(s)

Enjoy the story!

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Aku mencintainya. Sangat-sangat mencintainya. Dia yang berambut dan bermata sebiru lautan. Pernahkah dia memikirkan perasaan cintaku padanya? Jika dia memikirkan perasaanku, dia pasti tidak akan menjalin hubungan selama 3 bulan dengan kakak kelas kami, Megurine Luka.

Aku mengintip kemesraaan mereka lewat celah tirai kamarku. Mereka tertawa bersama dengan berpegangan tangan.

"Kaito-kun, boleh kucoba ice cream punyamu?" tanya Luka sambil menarik cone ice cream di tangan Kaito. Luka menjilat ice cream milik Kaito dan di saat yang bersamaan Kaito juga menjilat ice creamnya.

Luka tersipu malu, pipinya semerah tomat sekarang. "Ano... gomen ne, Kaito-kun. Aku nggak sengaja."

"Kenapa minta maaf, Luka-chan?" Kaito menyingkirkan ice cream dari hadapannya dan menarik Luka lalu...

Chu~

Mereka berciuman...

Di depan mataku...

Hatiku terbakar rasa cemburu...

Aku benci gadis itu...

Wajah Luka semakin memerah. Kaito mengajak Luka masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang terletak persis di samping rumahku.

Aku menutup gorden kamarku, membuat cahaya dalam kamarku menghilang. Hatiku terbakar saat melihat Kaito dan Luka berciuman di depan mataku. Aku merosot lalu menangis sambil memeluk lututku. Aku meremas boneka tiruan Kaito sampai mata boneka itu terlepas. Aku memungut mata boneka tersebut lalu tanpa sengaja aku menarik boneka Kaito itu sampai lehernya terputus...

Aku menemukan sebuah ide...

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah. Aku mengganti sepatuku di loker sepatu dan melihat Kaito dan Luka bermesraan. Lagi.

"Ohayou, Micchan!" sapa Rin dengan riang. Aku mengabaikannya. Dia ikut melihat objek yang tengah kupandangi dengan tatapan benci dan tatapan lain. "Oi, oi, Miku-chan~. Kalo kamu suka sama si BaKaito, kenapa kamu nggak jadi PHO mereka aja?"

"Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu, Rin. Eh, sejak kapan kamu datang?" aku balik bertanya.

"Jadi dari tadi kamu nggak ngedengerin aku? Kamu kejam, Miku~" Rin berlari lebay menuju ruang kelas.

"Dia keracunan jeruk apaan, sih?" aku berjalan menuju ruang kelasku.

Aku melirik ke belakang.

"Jaa nee, Kaito-kun." Luka melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa nee, Luka-chan." balas Kaito.

'Huh, sandiwara cinta anak SMA? Basi banget!' pikirku.

"Ohayou, Micchan." sapa Kaito sambil menepuk bahuku.

Aku memandang Kaito dengan tatapan cemburu. "O-ha-you." jawabku dingin.

"Doushita no, Micchan?" tanya Kaito polos. Dia nggak ngerti juga? Dia memang bodoh.

"Betsuni." jawabku dingin.

"Ne.. Micchan. Kau tahu tidak, kemarin aku..."

Aku menatap Kaito tajam. Dia belum sadar akan tatapanku.

"...aku ciuman dengan Luka." dia tersenyum.

"Oh."

"Jangan gitu dong, Micchan. Sebagai teman kau harus merasa bahagia karena temannya juga bahagia."

"Haruskah?" aku masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Kaito yang kebingungan dengan tingkahku.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat. Setidaknya aku mulai akrab lagi dengan Kaito. Daritadi kami bercanda sambil memakan bento kami di atap bersama dengan... Luka.

"Kaito-kun, bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita ke karaoke?" ajakku.

"De-demo.."

"Kita bisa pergi bertiga dengan Luka-senpai. Luka-senpai mau ikut'kan?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Luka.

"A-ano..." Luka menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus kencan dengan Luka sebelum dia pergi ke Tokyo libur musim dingin ini!" tukas Kaito. "Gomen ne, Micchan. Tapi aku benar-benar harus menolak ajakanmu kali ini. Nggak apa-apa'kan?"

Aku pura-pura tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sekarang libur musim dingin. Aku sudah menghabiskan nyaris seminggu dengan berdiam diri di kamarku sambil menatap foto Kaito dan memeluk Boneka Kaito.

"Kaito, kapan kamu sadar? Kapan?" aku mulai ngomong sendiri.

Aku mengambil sebuah paku dan palu dari kolong tempat tidurku dan menancapkan Boneka Kaito pada tembok menggunakan palu. "KAPAN KAMU SADAR KAITO?"

Aku menatap sekeliling kamarku dan melihat semua foto Kaito yang menempel nyaris di semua bidang tembokku. Beberapa foto menampilkan foto Kaito dan Luka. Foto Luka telah kuwarnai dengan pilox berwarna hitam.

"Sebentar lagi natal, kira-kira apa yang akan kulakukan padamu? Senpai?" aku memandang foto Luka. Aku mengambil korek api dalam tasku dan membakar foto Luka sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Aku menelepon Luka dan menunggu suaranya terdengar di speakerphone-ku.

"Moshimoshi~" sapa Luka di seberang sana.

"Ne, Luka-senpai. Ini aku Miku."

"A, Micchan. Doushita no?"

"Apa Luka-senpai mau berkunjung ke rumahku saat malam natal? Aku juga mengajak Kaito-kun."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan datang."

"Luka-senpai serius?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu kedatangan Luka-senpai di rumahku."

"Baiklah. Jaa nee, Micchan."

"Jaa nee, Luka-senpai."

Aku menyimpan ponselku di tempat tidur sambil menghenyakkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Datanglah, Luka. Kau akan menghadapi keindahan saat bertemu dengan Shinigami Miku..." gumamku sambil memeluk Boneka Kaito.

.

.

.

24 Desember, akhirnya Luka-senpai mengunjungi rumahku.

"Miku, dimana Kaito-kun?" tanya Luka sambil melepas mantelnya.

"Kaito? Mungkin dia punya urusan sebentar." jawabku sambil mengambil mantel Luka.

"Sou ka..." Luka terlihat kecewa karena Kaito terlambat datang.

"Hora, Luka-senpai. Ayo kita minum teh hangat dulu sambil menunggu Kaito-kun."

"Ha'i." Luka mengikutiku ke ruang tamu.

Aku menyediakan teh untuk Luka. Luka menyesap tehnya lalu meletakannya lagi pada tatakan tehnya.

"Micchan, apa kau tak menyalakan pemanas ruangan?" tanya Luka, dia menggigil.

"Gomen, Luka-senpai. Pemanas ruanganku mati." jawabku lalu menyesap tehku.

Luka ambruk di sofa. Kulitnya menjadi pucat dan badannya menjadi kaku.

"Bagian mana yang sebaiknya ku potong terlebih dahulu, ya'?" aku bertanya sambil mengeluarkan pisauku. "Sayonara, Luka-senpai."

.

.

.

Aku melihat Kaito di sebuah taman. Dia sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kaito-kun." sapaku riang.

"Kon'nichiwa, Micchan. Ano... Micchan, apa kau lihat Luka-chan?" tanya Kaito.

"Nggak tuh, aku nggak lihat."

"Katanya dia mau kencan sekarang tapi dia nggak datang-datang."

"Aku tinggal dulu, ya'? Aku harus mengantarkan hadiah ini untuk sepupuku. Jaa nee."

"Jaa nee, Micchan."

Aku meninggalkan Kaito yang terihat cemas. Aku tersenyum. Senyumku langsung berubah menjadi seringai setelah aku mengingat apa yang kulakukan pada Luka.

.

.

.

Aku memotong-motong tubuhnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kardus yang ku bawa untuk kuberikan pada kekasihnya, Shion Kaito.

Aku memutar jalan supaya bisa sampai ke rumah Kaito. Sesampainya di rumah Kaito, aku meletakkan kardus berisi kepala Luka di teras rumahnya. Aku masuk ke dalam rumahku dan langsung naik ke kamarku. Aku menunggu kedatangan Kaito ke dalam kamarnya. Aku terus menunggu sambil sesekali mengintip lewat pintu kaca yang langsung berhadapan dengan kamar Kaito.

"AAAAAAA!" terdengar suara teriakan Kaito dari dalam kamarnya.

Aku mengintip lewat pintu kaca dan melihat Kaito dengan ekspresi terkejut sambil menangis. Di tangannya terdapat kepala Luka. Aku menyeringai.

"Doushita no, Kaito-kun?" tanyaku pura-pura khawatir.

"Be-betsuni." Kaito memaksakan senyumnya.

Aku menutup tirai pintu kacaku dan mengeluarkan segenggam rambut lurus Luka yang berwarna pink. Aku tersenyum kembali.

.

.

.

Tengah malam. Aku keluar dari rumahku sambil membawa sisa potongan tubuh Luka di depan rumah Kaito.

BRAKK! Tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan kardus tersebut.

"Dare ga?!" tanya Kaito dari dalam rumah.

"Miaauuu~ Miauuuu~..." aku menyuarakan suara kucing.

Aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. Terdengar suara pintu rumah Kaito terbuka dan kardus diseret. Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara Kaito berteriak lagi sambil menangis.

Aku mengambil buku harianku dan mengambil bolpoin di meja.

'**Nande anata naite iru no? Doushita no? Kore no koto?' **aku menempelkan potongan rambut Luka. '**Door no mukou ga wa ni present oku no. Anata ga sukina koneko no kubi o maini chi hitotsu zutsu..'**

Aku menutup buku harianku lalu tertidur sambil memeluk Boneka Kaito.

.

.

.

Saat ini malam tahun baru. Bel rumahku berbunyi. Siapa yang mengunjungiku?

"Ne.. Matte.." ucapku sambil menyelipkan paku sepanjang 30 cm di balik pita belakang baju terusanku (aku menaruh paku tersebut dengan posisi horizontal.)

Aku membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya aku karena ternyata yang mengunjungiku ternyata Kaito.

"Konbanwa, Micchan," sapa Kaito. "Ini untukmu."

Kaito memberikanku memberikan buket negi.

"A-arigatou," balasku sambil mencium bau negi segar itu. "Ayo masuk Kaito, akan kebuatkan teh untukmu."

"Ha'i." jawab Kaito sambil mengikutiku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku menata negi-negi itu di dalam vas bunga kristal yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Kau harus membayar perbuatanmu, Hatsune Miku," kata Kaito tiba-tiba. "Kau harus membayar kematian Luka."

Aku berbalik melihatnya. Dia mengancungkan kapak yang waktu itu kupakai untuk memotong-motong tubuh Luka.

'Bagaimana dia mendapatkan kapak itu? Padahal aku telah membuangnya.' pikirku.

"Nani, Kaito-kun?" tanyaku pura-pura takut. Aku menyiapkan tanganku pada paku di balik pita belakang bajuku.

"Kau harus mati, Miku!" teriak Kaito sambil mengayunkan kapaknya.

JLEB! Gerakanku jauh lebih cepat daripada gerakan Kaito. Aku telah menusuk jantungnya dengan paku. Kaito ambruk dengan lumuran darah di seluruh pakaiannya.

Aku memeluknya. "Kau pembunuh, Miku." kata Kaito.

"Kaito-kun," ucapku. "Aku mencintaimu selama-lamanya."

Kelopak mata Kaito menutup...

Dan aku tersenyum...

.

.

.

Author Line :

Kerasa nggak gore-nya. Aku udah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Jadi, harap kasih jejak yang bermanfaat. Terima flame juga yang bisa memajukan setiap tulisan saya. Akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE *_*

-Shintaro Arisa-chan


End file.
